


The Ground Beneath Their Feet

by smokingbomber



Series: Can't Make a Sound [4]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Gen, and philosophy and whatever, choo choo psych angst, knight of patience and harmony, maybe i'll hit up some jung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokingbomber/pseuds/smokingbomber
Summary: Mamoru and Jadeite talk Gen Psych.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [TransmissionsFromTheMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransmissionsFromTheMoon/pseuds/TransmissionsFromTheMoon) in the [TftM_Premier](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TftM_Premier) collection. 



> **Prompt:** Harmony

"It's because you've got a massive ego, Endy," explained Jadeite cheerfully.

Mamoru opened his mouth to say something sarcastic, but the blond interrupted him. "No: not the pop-cultural understanding of the word. The psychological one.

"Your impulses are reined in by your perception of society and the balance of the world around you. You've made a seamless fusion of all your pieces of id, and all your intrinsic knowledge of the land, and of the hearts of the people around you, and it's all _you_."

"So if I admit I'm dead and let go, we'll be reborn?"

"Don't let go."


End file.
